The Blind, The Good And The Ugly
by Neoqueen Sandy
Summary: Matt Murdock is Blind. Peter Benjamin Parker is good. Wade Winston Wilson is ugly. Three orphan boys adopted by Lex Luther.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell's Kitchen**

Hell's Kitchen, one of the most dangerous and worst cities.

The least place you expect people wanting to live in. Yet it's home to a couple hundred people. So you wouldn't be surprise to find a single dad raising his son on his own.

In a bit of run down small house, lived 9 years old blind boy name Matt Murdock with his father Jack Murdock, a famous boxer. Community wise.

A two years had passed since he lost his eye sight at age 7 when he saved a elderly man from getting hit by a truck full of acid. Even when the elderly man was safe, same didn't go for Matt as he was doom to live in the dark after losing his eye sight caused by acid.

Hell's Kitchen wasn't a place to raise a blind boy. In a city full of crime and criminals who mostly got away with their crimes. Jack Murdock was left with no option but to raise his son in the only way he knew and the only way he could.

Desperate for money Jack entered a match who he knew would be his last. Yet he didn't care, all he wanted was for his son to leave the dark hole known as Hell's Kitchen. And as he foresaw it, 9 years old Matt become a orphan.

And like Jack wanted. His son was transformed to Sunnyvale Orphanage.

In New York City.

* * *

 **New York City**

In a small but humble house in New York City, there was a 6 year old Peter Benjamin Parker living with his uncle Ben and aunt May Parker.

Son of Richard and Mary Parker, who died when Peter was only 1 years old in plane crash. With only one year of living, Peter already lost one set of parents.

While on a visit to Osborn Industries with his uncle Ben for his six birthday, Peter ended up going home with a spider bite.

Peter was happy boy. It was his uncle who said the words, that with great power comes great responsibility. Even if he really didn't known what his uncle meant by those words.

Of all things Peter began to notice something was different about him. He felt it, it was different from what he was used too. Something that a petty six year old found it hard to understand. So he keep it a secret. From his uncle. From his aunt.

This became one of his greatest regrets when his uncle and aunt were murder in front of him because he was too scared to do anything. He didn't known how to control his new found strength. This new power which was given to him. Something he regret not using to save his uncle and aunt.

Peter was a orphan once again and transferred to Sunnyvale Orphanage.

* * *

 **Canada**

In a old and rack house lived 6 years old Wade Winston Wilson lived with a alcoholic and abusive mother.

At already 6 years of age Wade was the boom to die from terminal cancer. Confusing doctor all around. How could a child develop cancer? Was beyond them.

Weapon X saw potential in the boy. So they adopted the boy after his mother was found unfit to raise him. With Wade under there full control, they did with him as they pleased.

They injected him with Wolverine's Essenes, leaving Wade with scars all over his body. Believed to be a failed experiment. Wade was thrown to a facility for washed experiments where he was forced to play in battle of survive known as the dead pool with his new found super healing.

A year had passed with Wade fighting to survive. Having enough Wade killed everyone and fled from a burning facility behind.

Having no place to go, Wade left Canada to go to America where he lived of on the streets. But another year later, he was discovered and placed in Sunnyvale Orphanage in New York City.

* * *

 **Three orphans among orphans.**

 **But these boys were special with a great destiny to be great heroes.**

 **But what if there destiny were to change in the most unlikely way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunnyvale Orphanage.**

"I have three orphans for you" The social worker respond as she handed paper works to Ana Macon, headmistress/Mother of the Orphanage for the past twenty years. Yet she never could get over the sight of more heart broken children with no home or family.

She hated her job but she also loved it. Only a 43 years old women, Ana saw herself to help ever orphan child find a new home and a new hope.

Looking for the paper work the social worker further explained.

"We have three boys coming your way, first of them is 9 year old Matt Murdock. His father recent died during his boxing match and his mother died when he was two in a accident. He is also blind for two years ago, his father left him money from his life insurance and he wished for his son to have a new start outside of Hell's Kitchen. The second boy, is a 6 year old boy name Peter Parker, his aunt and uncle were killed three days ago. He was suppose to be placed in a foster home but we decide that he will have a better chance of being adopted. Then we have a 9 year old run away boy, Wade Wilson. He has scars covering his whole body and he refuses to tell officers where he got them. We can't place him in a foster home because all of foster parents refuse to take him in. The orphanage was our last option."

Ana looked up to the social worker before looking over the papers again. These boys had it rough, a blind kid with no father, a little boy who witness his uncle's s and aunt's death, and a run away kid with scars.

It wasn't every day that someone came across kids with very dark paths.

"When will they arrive?"

"They will be arriving tomorrow but in different times." the social worker answered as she got up from her seat. "I hope this means that they have a place here."

Ana nodded.

"Very well then, I will get all the arrangement then. Thank you for your help. Mother Macon"

"Anything to help" Ana replied leading the social worker out the door. Closing the door, Ana entered the lunch area were twenty boys and girls were currently eating lunch.

"What did she say" one of the sisters asked.

"Prepare another room, it appears we have three more boys coming here"

The sister gave her a confused looked but didn't question her any further.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Early the next morning, Ana welcome 9 years Matt Murdock followed by the social worker as they stopped in front of the orphanage.

"Welcome, you must be Matt" Ana greeted with genuine smile.

Matt wore a simple clothing of sneakers, jeans, shirt and coat along side his shades and walking stick. Matt merely nodded in knowledge. Not bothering to say a word. Ana couldn't blame him.

"Here are all of Matt's belongings. So he can get comfortable here" The social worker said handling Ana a suitcase.

"Thank you once again" Ana replied.

"Don't thank me just yet. I still have two more boys coming here. So my job isn't done just yet"

"Oh right. But still thank you"

The social worker nodded before turned around and returning back to her car. Driving away.

"Shall we get you comfortable" Ana lead Matt through the mini mansion known as Sunnyvale Orphanage. It was built 23 years ago thanks to a billionaire known as Howard Stark and named personally by Maria Stark. The Orphanage had three floors the basement, first floor where the kitchen, living room and dinning room were located and the second floor with three bathrooms with 10 large room, 8 of them served as bedrooms for the children with six beds in each room. The other two served as the office and the living quarters for Mother Morcan and the sisters.

Ana opened one of the rooms and walked right in. Matt stood by the door not sure if to go in or not.

"Don't worry it's safe. It might seem a bit empty but two boys around your age are arriving here today. So you will have someone who to share it with." Ana offer some comfort.

Still hesitant Matt refused to enter. Ana sighed as she walking up to him.

"I know it's hard but I need you to try"

Ana couldn't read his face because of the shades he wore and the serious face he put on. A bit mature for a 9 year old.

Slowly Matt entered the room and sat down in one of the beds in the corner far from the window. Ana gave a small smile. Even when it wasn't must. It was some progress.

Ana place his suitcase in his bed before leaving the room. Letting Matt to get used to his new life in the orphanage.

* * *

 **In the afternoon.**

Only a few hours had passed and Matt had become a bit open with Ana and the sisters. He was a polite boy with good manners, he keep to himself. Away from the other children and only talked with the sisters or Ana.

The social worker returned and she came with back up. A muscular man companion her carrying a little boy.

"Sorry were late. But there were some difficulties and we forced to take measures" The social worker responded. "Here is Wade Wilson. As can tell he's quiet a strong boy"

"..."

"Hey let me go!" Wade squirmed in the man's grip which was being more loose by the second.

"Here! Take this" the social worker threw a suitcase at her. And began to wake away. "I will be back"

The muscular man let Wade go before going after her.

Ana found herself facing 8 year old Wade. He was a boy with his face all scared wearing run down sneakers, dark jeans and a red hoodie trying to hide his face much as possible.

Opening the door and walking inside before turning to face Wade.

"Are you coming inside?"

Wade didn't answer. Of anything he look like he was ready to run for it.

"What I threw some of sister Clara's famous chimichangas."

Wade's eyes quickly lit up with the biggest smile she ever seen. "Really?!"

Ana laughed and nodded to answer his question. "We already had lunch so am sure Sister Clara wouldn't not mine making Chimichangas for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Wade grinned as he grabbed his suitcase and walked right in.

Ana lead him to his room in the second floor where he would be staying with Matt.

Matt was facing out the window and slowly turned around when he heard Ana and Wade come in.

Ana and Wade walked in as she went to introduce them.

"Matt. This is Wade your new room mate. Wade this is Matt, he arrived early this morning. "

A pregnant silence filled the room.

Matt was the first to greet extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Wade hesitated at first but then he noticed the walking stick that Matt was holding. He slowly shook hands. "Same here."

He quickly turned to face Ana again. "When will the chimichangas be ready!?"

Ana smiled. "I haven't even told Clara yet. So please wait here for a moment."

Wade nodded.

"Well then, I will let you two get to know each other a bit more." Ana responded before walking out. Leaving Matt and Wade alone.

* * *

 **Later that day around 7 clock**

Ana waited outside for the third time that day which was turning better then she expected.

Wade was warming up especially after first trying one of Sister Clara's chimichangas. But he still felt uncomfortable showing his scars to the children's and the other sisters. So he eat in the kitchen with Matt to keep him company. Wade must have figure out that Matt was blind and couldn't see his scared face.

After lunch was over, Wade took more chimichangas to his room. Ana didn't mind, letting him do as he please since this was his first day here and she wanted him to feel welcome. Matt followed right behind after eating very little but Ana didn't pressure him.

The sun was starting set as car stopped right in front of the Orphanage. The same social worker for the third time walked up to her followed by a small and skinny boy carrying a large book.

"Here's Peter, quite a quiet and shy boy" the social worker responded. "Also very smart"

Ana looked down at the boy wearing jeans, sneakers, shirt and sweater.

"Here are all his belongings." The social worker handed her the third suitcase that day. "How are Matt and Wade fairing"

"There better. A bit quiet but those two seem to get along"

The social worker nodded. "Good to hear. I will come back two weeks from now to check their progress"

Ana open the door as she watch her leave.

"Come in Peter."

Peter slowly walked in and followed her to the second floor and a certain room.

Wade was jumping up on his bed when Ana enters the room. Matt was sitting in his own bed watching him.

"Wade please, no jumping on the beds."

Ana sighed as Wade stopped allowing her to walked right in followed by Peter.

"Wade, Matt meet Peter. He's only three years younger then you two but I hope you there can get along." Ana introduced them. "Peter, these are Wade and Matt your roommates but you can see them as your new brothers"

"Hi" Peter responded timidity.

Matt gave him a small nodded.

Wade quickly turned around trying to hide his face.

Ana sighed as she expected as much. Wade was fine with Matt because he was blind but Peter was a another whole story.

"Are you hungry Peter?"

Peter nodded.

"I think we have some chimichangas left."

On the word 'chimichangas' Wade quickly turned around forgetting that he was hiding his face from Peter. "Chimichangas! Where!"

Ana sighed and smiled. "Come on you two then"

Wade quickly ran out the room. Peter slowly walked after him.

"Aren't you coming?" Ana asked Matt.

Matt didn't answered as he followed after her as they headed to the kitchen.

This was only the beginning of a brotherhood.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ]Is the white box/voice with serious and badass personality.

{ }Is the yellow box/voice with crazy and funny personality.

* * *

 **Wade P.O.V**

[There should be a rule about this.]

{There is. But who cares! Do it Wade}

"Alright but this was your idea" Wade replied to the voices as he pushed the mattress towards the stairs of the second floor, with the mattress at the edge, Wade hopped on as the mattress slide down the stairs.

Crash!

Crashing against the wall, scaring the kids that were playing in the first floor near the stairs.

{Woho! Let's do that against!}

[I admit am impressed but what are we going to do with the broken arm?]

Wade looked down to his arm, twist and bruce up.

"Sister Clara! Wade broke his arm and talking to himself again!" A girl in a pink dress holding her captain America action figure shouted. The other kids couldn't dare to approach.

"He's crazy" A boy about 9 year old spoke. The others kids nodded in agreement, from the moment that Wade arrived in the orphanage. They knew that he was freak. From his Freddy Krueger face and the millions of times they caught him talking to himself.

They didn't dare talk or get near him.

Sister Clara and the other Sister came running in along with Peter and Matt.

Kneeing down Sister Clara attended to Wade while the other Sisters took the other kids to the other room.

"Honestly Wade. You know that you can't be doing that" Sister Clara responded inspecting his arm before quickly twisting his arm back to normal. Wade winced and bit his lips to prevent himself from shouted.

[See told you]

{You think we're still getting Tacos?}

[Really? Tacos that what your worry about.]

{Todays Taco Tuesday and Sister Clara makes the best Tacos!}

[you got me there. Best tacos ever!]

Wade grinned to himself. "Best Tacos Ever"

Sister Clara sighed before standing up. Knowing well that Wade was off to his own world at the moment. Which happen very often, there would be times that Wade was often talking to himself and when Wade explained to them that there were boxes in his head taking to him, pretty much scared the pants off the other children and Sisters.

"Wade are you ok" Peter softy spoke.

"Mother Ann isn't going to be happy. Remember what happen last time." Matt said.

[I remember]

{When we almost killed ourselves by jumping off a tree}

[But Mother Ann had us washing dishes for a whole week.]

{And we broke them all}

"That was your idea, remember" Wade answered.

[Technically it was your idea Wade. We just voiced it]

"Hey I thought we were on my side"

[We are in your side. Tho we are you to begin with]

"Get yourself cleaned up Wade and I will talk to Mother Ann about it" Sister Clara interrupted. "Now off you go. To your room"

Sister Clara ordered the three boys to their room.

For once Wade didn't protest as he went up the stairs followed by Peter and Matt. Once in the room, the three boys shared, Peter went to bed and opened his spider book.

"Stop Wade. please just stop." Matt replied once he closed the door behind him.

"Stop what?" Wade asked.

Matt frown. "Stop showing off, Wade. It's bad as it is with your healing abilities and Peter's spider like abilities for you to be acting like a fool."

Wade just shrugged it off. "I don't see any harm"

Matt sighed. He was tired of this conversation, the same old conversations they had for the last two years.

"Wade, don't you see. There going to send you away and we're going to be separated"

Wade frown.

{No! They can't separate us}

[If we keep acting the way we are. They just might]

"Why do you mean separate us?" Wade asked.

"Wade...there was a couple that came here yesterday. I was able to hear and they plan to adopt Peter."

"Wait someone wants to adopt me" Peter said startled for a moment.

"Of course not" Wade denied going over to Peter and placed a arm around him. "No one is getting adopted and were going to stay together forever"

Matt keep his frowning."You know the chances of you and me getting adopted are very slim. With my blindness and your face. No adult is willing to adopted us all much less one of us. Peter has a chance despite his powers, he looks normal, so he can hide them."

"I don't want to be adopted if you guys aren't coming" Peter cried, tears running down.

"Your not getting adopted Peter. We will make sure of it"

"Wade, the couple that wants to adopt Peter is Tony Stark and his girlfriend. Mother Ann won't say no to him since he funds the orphanage."

Wade frown hugging Peter close to his chest. "My Petey"

{Ya our Petey. No one will take him away from us}

[But it's freaked Iron Man who wants him. How are we going to fight against him]

{We did it before. Why can't we do it again.}

[That was Adult us. We're 10 years old at the moment]

{Why are we so you young?}

[Don't ask me. Ask the stupid writer who wanted us to be kids so she could write her crossover fantasy]

"Shut up" Wade yelled.

Matt frown. "I didn't say anything"

"Not you. Them"

Matt sighed seeing (no pun intended) that this conversation was going no where. "Never mind this. But please try to behave Wade or were not going to be brothers for much longer."

Wade nodded. "Alright. No crazy stuff."

"Alright, am going to talk to Mother Ann if she can go easy on you. But please remember what we talked about" Matt responded before opening the door and walking out.

"Wade, why won't anyone adopt all three of us" Peter spoke softy.

Wade shrugged. "I don't know"

[Of course we know. No one wants a kid with a ugly mug as our. Petey is just so cute and perfect anyone would want him.]

{Yeah and think about all those Spideypool fanfic. We don't want to disappoint our fans. We have to stay with Petey and Matty}

"Petey"

Peter looked to Wade.

"Grab your stuff. We're leaving tonight."

* * *

 ** _Me: What do you think of the story so far. Please don't forget to leave a comment._**

 ** _Me: Till next update._**

 ** _[really that how you end]_**

 ** _{lame as cliff hanger if you ask me}_**

 ** _Me: shut up. Am new to all this. I mostly write One Piece Fanfic._**

 ** _{You should write a crossover between us. We can meet that Boa babe}_**

 ** _[DeadpoolXBoa Hancock fanfic]_**

 ** _{Or Nami, Vivi and Bonney}_**

 ** _[I prefer that Bonney Chick. Imagine all the Tacos we can eat with her]_**

 ** _Me: There is no way. Am writing that._**

 ** _{why not. Image all the fans that would want to see it}_**

 ** _Me: Maybe you. But I prefer to keep the Marvel and Anime Worlds apart._**

 ** _[But a DC and Marvel Crossover fanfic is fine]_**

 ** _Me: Your lucky that I love you guys even if you weren't in the Deadpool Movie. Or I would have never started writing this fan_** fic.

{ _See, you do care}_

 ** _[See the Deadpool Movie.]_**

 ** _Me: Best Anti-Hero you will ever see. (If they don't make a cool Moon Knight Movie)_**

 ** _{there is no one better then us}_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt P.O.V.**

Matt knew something was wrong the moment he entered the room. Even when he couldn't see, he was very good at hearing. He heard Peter's heart beating nervously while Wade's heart was a bit excited.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else. We're leaving so get your things pack Matty" Wade chanted as he zip up his pack back. "I have everything ready"

Matt frown. "We're are we going?"

"Anyplace else but here" Wade answered before turning to Peter. "Are you ready Petey"

Peter slowly nodded.

"You still haven't answer my question Wade." Matt said a bit more louder.

"Shshsh your going to wake them up" Wade warned.

"Peter put your stuff back now" Matt ordered.

Peter was about to stand up but was stop by Wade. "No your not. Peter is going with me and if you don't want to come it your problem."

Matt was getting frustrated. Wade had talked about leaving the orphanage many times but he never acted on it until now.

"How do you think kids like us are going to survive out there Wade. We have no money. No place to go."

Wade just shrugged him off. "I stole some of Mother Ann's money. She has a lot so she won't miss it."

"Wade that money is for the orphanage!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah and we are orphans so we can use it!" Wade countered.

"Please no fighting" Peter intervened with tears already starting to show. "Please were family and family don't fight"

A pregnant silence filled the room as tension began to fade away bit by bit.

Wade was the first to break the silence. "Matt they plan to take Peter away from us. We promised that we will always stick together no matter what"

"But this isn't the way Wade and you know it"

Wade shrugged. "It's the only way I know how"

Matt sigh rubbing his forehead before finally giving up. "Alright then. Give me a few minutes to get ready"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Am so glad that you took the time to visit us Mr. Stark" Mother Ann said proudly as she lead Tony Stark and his girlfriend Pepper Potts to her office.

"Please just Tony. Mr. Stark was my father"

Mother Ann laughed. "Charming as your father it seems."

"I beg a dipper"

"Tony" Pepper warmed.

"What?"

Pepper sigh making herself comfortable in one of the chairs of the office.

"Ok so your interested in adopting Peter"

Pepper nodded. "We love Peter a lot and we discuss that we wanted to make Peter part of our family"

"So when can we finally take the kid home?" Tony asked.

Mother Ann stood silent for a moment.

"Is there something wrong?" Pepper asked.

Mother Ann nodded. "I haven't told Peter yet since I wanted to see if he was ready and by all means he's ready but"

Tony frowned. "But what?"

"I won't say the same thing about Matt and Wade. Especially Wade. If anyone would be upset it would most likely be him"

"Matt? Wade?"

"Excuse me Mother Ann but who are they?" Pepper asked.

Mother Ann sighed. "On the day that Peter arrived in the a year ago. Wade and Matt arrived that same day. There three years older then Peter but those three are like three peas in a pond. Always sticking together. You aren't the first to be interested in adopting Peter and every time Wade did something to convince the coming couples to adopt another kid"

"So you think that he would do something" Pepper finished off for her.

Mother Ann nodded looking down.

"I don't see the problem, so why don't we adopt all three of them" Tony replied.

Mother Ann eyes light up. "Really are you willing to take all three of them"

"Sure why not. Right Pepper"

Pepper gave it a moment before answering. "If that what you want Tony then it's fine by me tho were going to gave to remodel the rooms"

Tony smirk hugging Pepper. "Nothing I can't afford"

Mother Ann smiled. Finally there are a couple who is willing to take Peter, Wade and Matt but the only thing that worry her was if they would still agree when they meet Wade and Matt. Adopting couples turn a blind eye as soon as they saw Wade. And not many of them are willing to adopt a blind kid like Matt. But she trusted that Tony and Pepper were different that they were going to see how special the three boys were.

"Then I would get the paper work ready so you should be able to take them home within two days" Mother Ann finally said.

Tony smirked. "That great. Mind if we meet the kids then"

Mother nodded. "They should be waking up to have breakfast by now"

As soon as they walked out the were interrupted by Sister Elara.

"Mother Ann. There gone!"

Mother Ann frown. "Whose gone?"

"Wade, Matt and Peter. Their gone. All there stuff are gone" Sister Elara cried.

On instinct Tony ran up the stairs followed by Mother Ann and Pepper. Sister Clara came in to comfort Sister Elara.

Tony barged in to find the room empty. All the three beds were made and the window was left open. Tony quickly looked out and saw a blanket like rope that allowed a easy escape from the window of the second floor to the outside.

"There gone."

By then Pepper was already on her phone dialing 9-1-1. Mother Ann stood there in shook while Tony was frustrated as he paced back and forth.

"Jarvis"

'Yes sir' Tony's Al, Jarvis answered from his ear piece.

"Have Natasha and Clint on line"

'Already on it sir'

'What is it Stark' Natasha answered from the con.

'It better be good if your calling' Clint said from the other line.

"I want you to help me locate three boys for me" Tony said existing the room.

* * *

 ** _Me: and that the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment on your thoughts._**

 ** _{we weren't in the chapter}_**

 ** _[not even a small cameo]_**

 ** _Me: sorry about that but this was Matt's P.O.V so I can't add you guys here. But most you will be in the next chapter._**

 ** _{you better give all the good line}_**

 ** _Me: till next update :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wade P.O.V.**

{Hey! Who turned off the lights?}

[Were unconscious at the moment]

{What in the world happen?}

[...]

{white box?...Wade wake up!}

"Am up am up" Wade whined as his eye shoot open which proved to be a mistake. His head was pounding and the voices in his head weren't making things better. In fact we're only making things worst.

"Where are we?"

{I don't know. White box won't say anything}

"Where is he?"

{...}

"Hello, white box...yellow box...anyone..."

"It just us at the moment daring" a voice responded.

Wade looked around to see a women in black robes staring back at him. Her voice was something he recognized instantly.

"Death!" Wade cheered running up to her and jumping into her arms. "I thought I never see you again"

Death laughed hugging Wade, knowing that they had limited time together. "Wade my darling"

"Glad to see you again" Wade cheered.

Death laughed. "Seems you forgot that you died daring but it won't be long before your healing factor kicks in"

"Where is Matty and Petey?" Wade asked looking around and didn't see his brothers. Everything was fuzzy, he remembered trying to escape with his brothers...then everything turned dark and woke up here.

"Matty! Petey!" Wade jumped out of Death's arms realizing that Matt and Peter were both by his side before he block out. "Where are they?"

Death could only stare as Wade frustratedly looked for his brothers. A sadness filled her cold void heart (does death even have a heart? Am not sure but you know what I mean) she couldn't stand seeing her daring Wade suffering. There was only one thing she could do.

"They died daring" Death said. "They don't have your healing factor."

"No..no..no..no..no..no.." Wade cried with tearing falling down. "Matty! Petey!"

"I can bring them back"

Wade slowly turned to her, not sure he heard her right. "What!?"

"People don't died until I say it time. They weren't meant to died young." Death paused seeing that she had catch Wade attention before continuing on. "I can bring them back and take you three to another world were you don't have to worry about being separated. But you must promise me that once you died, you will be mine forever "

Wade swapped his tears with his sleeve before nodding. "Am already your Death. Please bring Matty and Petey back"

Death gave him a sincere smiled and at a wave of her hand. Everything began to change. Wade felt himself being suck in a portal, he tired to fight but stopped once he saw the bodies of unconscious Matt and Peter pass by him and into the portal. Giving once last look at Death before letting the portal suck him too.

"We will see each other again!" Wade shouted before he disappeared.

Death was alone surround by nothing. "Within time daring"

* * *

 **In the DC Universe. Earth. Metropolis.**

* * *

 **Lex Luther P.O.V.**

"Mercy is that for today" Lex Luther the CEO of LexCorps asked as he rode inside his limo with Mercy Graves at the wheel.

Mercy nodded keeping her eye on the road "You have a meeting tomorrow afternoon"

Lex Luther sigh. "Take me home then"

A sudden flash blinded both of them as Mercy held tightly to the wheel to regain control. The wheels of the limo scratching against the street payment, barely managing to safety stop the limo.

"Are you alright sir"

"Ugh...am fine." Lex Luther answered clearing his head. "What was that?"

"Wait here" Mercy got out the limo, gun at hand. Not wasting any time, Luther himself slowly went after her.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" Luther asked walking up to her and noticed three unconscious boys. All of them wearing a hoodie, jeans, sneakers and nothing else.

"There kids?"

Luther further looked at them noticing that they were no older then 10 years old. One of the boys had scars covering his whole face, another was wearing shades and the smallest one of the group held tight to a spider book.

"Grab them Mercy" Luther ordered.

Mercy grabbed the scared boy while Luther grabbed the smallest boy and placed them on the limo as Mercy return with the third boy.

"To the hospital"

Mercy stepped on the peddle and drove full speed towards the Metropolis hospital

The Metropolis Hospital

"Mr. Luther"

Lex Luther and Mercy Graves stood up as one of the Doctors walked up to them.

"How are they?" Luther asked.

"There all heathy and stable. But one of the boys about 10 years old had scars covering his whole body and we have no idea what caused them. The second boy around the same age as him is blind from we could tell and the smallest boy around 6 or 7 years old is perfectly heathy and has no injures what so ever."

Luther nodded taking in the information.

"Mind of I ask Mr. Luther but do you know anything about theses boys" The doctor ask.

"I found the boys in the street and nothing more"

The doctor sighed and accepting the answer that he was given before he walked away to take care of his other patients.

* * *

 **Wade P.O.V.**

Wade woke up to the smell of dead and sick. He didn't like it because it remind him of a hospital. And he hated hospitals, they only brought bad memories. He slowly open his eyes and noticed that he was white room and hooked up to some kind of machine only found in...a hospital.

Wade panicked. Quickly getting up and taking off the cables that connected him to the machines. He found Matt and Peter unconscious in the beds beside his. They were sound asleep.

{were in a hospital aren't we}

[it could have been worst]

{oh yeah, then what worst then a hospital]

[us locked up in a mental house with no tacos]

{your right! That is worst. No tacos. Oh the horror!}

"That is worst" Wade agreed walking up to were Peter who was sound sleep and so was Matt. Wade gripped Peter's hand, squishing them a bit to feel their warmth. To make sure that he was alive.

"I see your finally up"

Wade's eyes widen in fear as he quickly turned around to find a bald man in a fancy suit by the door.

"Who are you?" Wade barely manage to say. Closely guarding his brothers protectively.

{OMG Charles Xavier! The Mega-Mind himself!}

[you mean Professor X]

{yeah but with legs}

[this might be this universe version of the Professor]

{hey your right, he even has that creepy appearance that he knows what you thinking}

[that because he can see what we are thinking. Well what other people are thinking. Remember he died after reading our mind in one of the comics]

{yeah that was epic! Not for us but the comic nerd fans sure did love it]

"Mind if I come in?"

Wade stood silent for a moment watching as the bald man walked towards him.

"I found you three pretty beaten up in the middle of the road. Almost caused Mercy to lose control"

Wade said nothing eyeing the man.

Lex Luther smiled. "How you remind me of myself"

{horrible, beaten and ugly}

[but we don't have a fancy suit]

{who needs a suit? We're just as awesome without it and even more }

"What is your name boy?"

Wad hesitated not sure what to do. "Wade"

Lex Luther chuckled extending his hand. "Lex Luther"

Wade shook his hand and quickly let got as returned back to Peter's side.

"After they wake up. Why don't we talk a little bit more" Lex Luther replied as he existed the room.

{hoy I got goose bumps. This guy is way scarier then the Professor}

[were voices, we don't get goose bumps. But you right about that guy being creepy]

Wade nodded in agreement. Turning back to unconscious Peter and Matt. Squishing his hand again, Wade found himself praying. Not for himself but for Peter. Wade knew he couldn't be saved. Matt was close but he never cross the line that Wade already crossed so many time. But Peter was pure. He was innocent. Wade made a silent promise to protect Peter, never let Peter see his deepest scars, his crimes.

* * *

 ** _Sorry about the late update. I have no excuse other that I just was lazy. ?_**

 ** _Am not as lazy as I was so I will try to get the updates as soon as I can drag my lazy self to write it._**

 ** _Please don't forget to comment. I wanted to heard your thoughts as always._**

 ** _Till next update_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt P.O.V.**

"Hold it Wade, who now?"

"Xavier Jr. out side and I don't Matty but he gives me the creepy" Wade waved his hands in the air showing how much he was overreacting. "Even the boxes agree with me, that man is bad"

Matt frown. "How bad?"

Wade stopped for a second with eyes wide open before he shrugged it up. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know that?"

"I don't know! Matty I don't know! He is bad that's all I can tell you" Wade yelled getting frustrated of having to explain himself. "Do I have to explain again"

"Then explain it better Wade because you aren't making much sense"

"What is going to happen to us" Peter interrupted since he didn't like seeing his brothers yelling at each other, he had been awake for a hour now. Wade was already awaken and Matt was the last to awake since he didn't have a healing factor like Peter, much less like Wade's super healing factor.

"That is the question of the day it seems"

Wade and Peter jumped out of their skin as they turned to Lex Luther standing by the door. Matt wasn't surprised since he heard his heart beat before he open the door.

Lex Luther smiled. Slowing making his way to them, wearing a fancy and elegant black suit.

"By now you know who I am, correct"

Peter hide behind Wade, peaking behind just enough to see Lex Luther's face.

"Your the man who found us" Matt answered since Wade nor Peter apparently weren't going to.

Lex Luther nodded.

"I want to make a proposal to you three. Something that will benefit both of us."

Matt frown. "What is it"

A pregnant since filled the room as Wade held Peter behind him. Tension began to built leaving a very scared Peter.

"Strange as it is, that you three don't have a file. Not even a identity. In matter of fact according to the file, neither of you three exists. Now why is that?"

Wade gulped.

"We're orphan" Matt answered. "I don't expect the government to keep track of everyone of us"

Lex Luther nodded. "True but there should at least be a birth certificate, if anything but there nothing"

"What is your proposal then" Wade asked.

"Believe it or not. But I am a powerful businessman with my own company but something I lack is a heir."

"Why don't you just marry someone and have a kid" Wade replied.

Lex Luther grinned. "I am a very busy man Wade. I have better things to do then be in a relationship. But something I wouldn't mind is adopting someone with the ability to run my company"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Egg head but we aren't heir material" Wade glared.

Lex Luther nodded. "I am well aware but it doesn't mean I can't train you. You three possession something special. I am not a man to let it go to waste so I'm offering to give you a home and a identity where you boys could live a normal life"

"Really! Your going to adopt all three of us" Peter cheered no longer hiding behind Wade. "Your going to become our father"

Lex Luther nodded. "But its up to you three"

Peter looked to his brother waiting for a response. Matt and Wade frown because they weren't liking the mind tricks he was playing with them especially Peter who was very native and longed for a family that would adopted all there of them. Matt consider his options which weren't many, they had to no where to go, nothing to eat, no identity, nothing at all. Here was a man who offered all of that but at what price. Matt turned to Wade who was probably thinking the same before both of the turned to face Lex Luther.

"Alright then but on the condition that three of us stay together, and no funny business or anything dangerous"

Lex nodded. "Seem far. I already have the paper work in progress. Until then you three will being staying in the hospital"

"What after that?"

"We get you settled in your new home" lex Luther responded.

* * *

 **2 weeks later...**

* * *

 **Lex Luther P.O.V.**

Inside Doctor Gave's Office in Metropolis Hospital

"I hope we have everything in order then"

Doctor Gave hesitate for a moment before nodding. "Yes well clear"

"I don't want any report of their stay in any records. All records must be destroyed including DNA samples."

Doctor Gave nodded. "Yes yes well clear"

Lex Luther. "Good then I hope I won't be seeing each other again then"

Lex Luther existed the office, Mercy wait outside for him. "Take care of him"

"The job should be done before midnight"

Lex Luther. "Have you found any candidate"

Grace nodded handling him a couple of folders.

"Any of them meet all the requirements"

"There is one and she is perfect" Mercy answered.

Lex Luther grin. "Excellent"

* * *

 ** _Like I promised. A update!_**

 ** _I will update as soon as I have time so I won't promise that will update every weekend since I have collage life to prepare for. ️_**

 ** _Until the next weekend, where I will hopefully update._**

 ** _P.S. Comment. Comment. Comment.!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Metropolis**

 **Car's Burgers & Co.**

* * *

"Aright everyone pack up before close up" the manager shouted.

"He's at it again" a short black haired women in a blue waitress outfit frown. "I hate this job"

"You got that right" another women in her late teens responded. She wore a blue waitress outfit set, her red hair cut short that it went down just a few inches from her ears matching with her light brown eyes.

"Honestly Vic. I just want to make enough money to ditch this junk"

Vic shrugged. "Come on let's pack up and go home, James"

James sighed as she began to take pack.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

"Alright see you later, Vic" James waved getting into her car.

Vic nodded as she made her way down the street. Watching as James drove by

her and headed into Star City.

Vic took her time getting home. Admiring the beautiful night, the wind beginning to grow blowing leaves and trash in the streets. She continue to walk down the block until she came across a limo parked down the road. Vic's eyes narrowed, taking her time, sense on full alert.

As she got closer to the limo a bald man in a fancy suit got off.

Vic stopped once she was a few feet away from him. "Who are you?"

The bald man smirked. "Victory Brooks"

Victory aka Vic frowned. "What do you want?"

"Lex Luther." The bald man responded as he open the door to the limo. "Why don't we go for a ride."

"Sorry but I don't like getting into a stranger's car even if it's a limo" Vic replied.

Lex Luther smirked. "All I want is offer you a better job"

Vic shook that head. "Am done. I don't do that anymore"

Lex Luther walked up her. "I know that your not into that business anymore and quite frankly I'm surprised that your still alive. It took me a while tracking you down since you done a marvelous job of covering up your tracks."

"Sorry Mr. Luther. But beat it" Vic hissed. "I told you I don't do that anymore. I have no interest of your money so you can go to hell"

Lex Luther was not surprised by her responds and if he was he was hiding it very well. Lex Luther reach her his pocket as he slowing pulled out a card and offered it to her. "Here is my personal number. Once you changed your mind, don't forget that my offer still stands."

Vic snatched the card from his hand. "Alright then but don't get your hopes up. Now leave me alone"

Lex Luther nodded before he got back inside his limo and drove away.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **Brooks's residents**

Vic sighed heavy as she entered her house.

"That bad was it" A red head boy greeted her.

Vic smiled as soon as she heard him. "Good to see you too Johnny"

Johnny grinned. "Mom and pops are already here. We're about to have dinner."

Vic nodded heading up the stairs of the house. Vic took and quick shower before heading back down where her family were waiting for her.

"About time kido, dinner is getting cold" a man joked.

"John leave Victory alone" a women laughed.

A small laughed escaped Vic's lips watching as her adoptive parents joked around.

"So how was work. Has your boss been giving any trouble lately" her father asked.

Vic shrugged. "Same old. Same old. I don't hate more but I also don't like him more"

John chuckled. "I hear you. I remember my first boss Mr. Bones was a total as******"

"John!" Her mother glared. "Not in front of the kids!"

"Come on lily. Vic is grown women and Johnny is a growing boy. He is going to hear it anyway"

Lily sighed as she returned to the kitchen.

"Smooth pops" Johnny commented.

John shrugged. "I am just lucky your mom is very forgiving or other wise I would have died a single man"

Vic chuckled. "I can't see why"

"Anyway kiddo, wash up. Dinner is in a few minutes" her dad added before heading to the kitchen in hopes of getting a quick snake before dinner.

"Hey, Vic" Johnny whispered. "You got it"

Vic smirked. "Yeah."

Johnny beamed of joy. "Awesome. Give it to me later"

Johnny went to the living to catch up what ever he was doing in the living. Leaving Vic alone to walk up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

 **Late that night...**

"Hey, Vic you awake" Johnny whispered as he slowly open the door to Vic's room.

"Yeah"

Johnny grinned as he entered the room. Vic was already up with her wallet in her hand. Johnny closed the room behind him, hands out.

Vic smirked taking out a piece of paper from her wallet. "Remember she like roses. Pink ones. Don't scare her off by overspending. She also like country music. The rest is here."

Vic handed him he paper.

"Awesome Vic your the best" Johnny rejoiced punching the air in excitement. "Macy Courtney, is finally going to notice me"

Vic softy laughed. "Don't hurt yourself. Remember what I taught you if you want to win her heart"

Johnny nodded. "I..."

Vic frown for a second Johnny was frozen in place before falling to the floor trembling viciously.

"Johnny" Vic scream kneeling down beside her brother as he continued to tremble. "MOM! DAD!"

Vic tried to hold his head but he keep twisting and turning, moving uncontrollably. "MOM! DAD!"

Heavy foot steps were heard as her parents barged in.

"Kiddo! What..." Her father noticed Johnny trembling on the floor like a fish out of water with Victory doing her best to stubltain him. Lily scream.

John quickly ran to Vic side. "Place him on his side quick!

He looked up to find his wide frozen in fear. "Lily!"

His shouts manage to get his wife out of state of shock. Holding her arms close to her chest, eyes widen in fear.

"Call the ambulance!"

After a few second, Lily did as she was told. Running out of the room and on the phone.

John looked down to his son. Who had stop trembling. "Victory, help me get him on your bed"

Vic nodded. Grabbing her brothers legs slowly while her father grabbed Johnny's upper body and placed Johnny's body by his side.

"Make him as comfortable as you can" John instructed.

Vic did as she was told, following every instruction she was given like losing her brother's clothing, clearing any saliva that he might have carefully with her finger.

* * *

 **Few minutes later, the ambulance came...**

 **Few hours later...**

 **Metropolis Hospital**

"Family of a Johnny Brooks Jr." The doctor called.

"Here" John Brook answered since his wife was still in shook while their daughter Victory comforted her. "I'm his father, Johnny Brooks Sr."

Doctor looked down at his clipboards. "I'm afraid your son just experience his first seizure"

"First" Lily hinted.

Doctor sighed as he prepared for the worst. "We were able to do some studies on your son, on what could have caused him to have a seizure. A boy his age is rare but their are case where they do occur"

"What are you saying" John asked. "Is he going to have more"

The doctor nodded. "There is a possibility Mr and Mrs. Brooks. I'm afraid to tell you that their is a possibility that your son has a brain tumor which could have caused his seizure. You son is healthy but there is abnormal activities going in your son's brain. We need to do more studies to make sure, so will need your permission to proceed"

"Of course, do what you can but save my son" John responded without any hesitation.

Vic hugged her mother as she began to cry in her arms. John himself in the verge of tears.

* * *

 **Few days later...**

 **Brooks' residents**

"What are we going to do, John" Lily cried as she sat across her husband in the family dinner table. "We can't afford this"

John sighed. Grabbing his wife's hand and gently squeezing comfort her.

"We will make it work, Lily. I will asked for a raise or something. I could get another job but we aren't losing him"

Unaware to them, Victory watched behind the bars of the stairs. Easy giving her a good view of the dinning room. Having heard enough Vic went to her room, closing the door behind her.

It was very rare for Victory to cry. She hadn't cried since she was 8 years old when her real parents had died. Vic hugged her pillow slowly letting the tears fall for a moment.

That when Vic noticed the card. The card that lex Luther had given her weeks ago. He offered her a job. Job equals money.

Money that she needed. Vic hesitated as she reached for the card. She had promised herself that she was done. She was never going back to her old life. She finally had a home with a family who loved her.

But with her brother in the hospital with a brain tumor, she made a exception. This was only one job right. One more and she would be done.

Vic wiped her tears, grabbed her phone and dialed the number. The phone ringed a couple of times before someone answered.

"Miss Brooks. You lasted more then I thought you would."

"Shut up. Now what is the job" Vic hissed not really in the mood for his games.

"Meet me we first meet" Lex Luther replied before hanging up.

* * *

 **Next Day...**

"Alright I'm here. What is the job"

Lex Luther smirked handing her a folder. "Here is your job"

Vic took the folder and open it. She frown once she saw that they were documents to three boys, though their were no images but information of three boys including age. "What is this!?"

"Your job Miss Brooks is to take care of these three boys for me"

Vic frown. "I am not a baby sister"

"I am very well aware of that Miss Brooks but considering your formal occupation. That makes you a perfect candidate"

"What I did back then isn't a single inch similar to being a baby sitter"

Lex Luther shook his head. "If you read further. You will see that you are noted to being the three boy's guardian."

Vic raised her eye brow. "Do you know that I'm just 21 years old. I barely manage to sustain myself. How do you expect me to watch over three boys. How are they any way?"

"They are my sons and like you they have special gifts that enable them to do things that no regular people can"

"Why don't you get a normal baby sister or just do it yourself? Vic asked.

"I am a busy man Miss Brooks, your well aware that as a business man I have many enemies that will uses my sons to get to me. That where you come in. Your job is to raise the boys like any loving guardian. Keep them safe"

"Why do expect that I would accept any way?"

Lex Luther smirked. "Because your here tells me that you are desperate. I will help you with your issue and you help with mine. I have all the arrangements in order. You and the boys will be living in a house in Star City. A bank account in your name is already set, use money to take care of your needs and the boy's "

Vic frown. "You must be desperate if you want someone with my skills to take care of them."

Lex Luther smirked. "Not desperate just prepared. I will most likely make enemies and how better to protect my treasure then someone of your worth."

"When do I start?"

"Two days from now. I am sure you must be prepared because once you take this job your never ever leaving." Lex Luther added before he got inside his limo, driving away. Leaving Vic alone with nothing but a file in her hands, wondering if she just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

 ** _Sorry for late update but I had AP testing._**

 ** _Please don't forgets to leave a comment. Till next update._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Brooks"

"Yes" Vic answered looking away from the window of the limo and towards her driver. A tall and sort of buff women in a black suit.

"You are well aware that you mustn't talk about having any contacts with Mr. Luther. There are consequences as Mr. Luther informed you."

Vic snorted. "I will like to see him try...but ya I know. Don't talk about the boys connections to him. To no one"

The women didn't responded but focused on the road.

Vic sighed as she wonder how she was going to keep thing secret and for how long.

* * *

 ** _Flashback Beginning ..._**

 _"Wait, kiddo. Where are you going?" her father asked._

 _Vic was sitting across her adoptive parents in the family living room. A week had passed since they admitted Johnny in the hospital, two days since she accepts Lex Luther's offer._

 _Vic sighed shaking her head. She was well aware that explaining her future absence wasn't going to be easy._

 _"I was offered a job"_

 _John and Lily's eyes widen in shock. They looked at each other nervously, hands together for comfort. They been like that since her brother's first seizure and they haven't stopped since._

 _"By job you mean like thee job" Lily was the first to speak._

 _Vic nodded her arms crossed._

 _"But...but.."_

 _"Vic think things over for a moment" her father interrupted. "Let's not be rash and kick the bucket all of the sudden. We need the money yes but not like this."_

 _Vic let her arms fall other side. "It's not the past jobs. It's different"_

 _John frown. "How different?"_

 _"They want me to take care of some business. How long it's for? They weren't specific but they agreed to cover all the medical and family expensive from the moment I start the job till its ends"_

 _"How long do you think it will take you?" Her mother asked. "Is it dangerous!?"_

 _Vic paused for a moment trying to remember the age of the boys she will be taking care of. Two of the older boys were around 10 while the youngest was 7. Lex Luther hadn't informed her until what age, the boys will have to be to no longer need her help. Probably until youngest turned 18, meaning had could probably be gone for..._

 _"Probably for 13 years give or take" Vic answered._

 _"Th...thirteen years" John shouted hands over his head. "Jesus. Victory do you know how long it's that. Your whole youth down the drain. I am telling you Victory it's not worth it"_

 _"Your father is right, Victory" her mother added. "13 years is long"_

 _Vic shook her head. "It is total worth it. You took me in when I need it the most most. When no one would take me in. Despite my past, you gave me a new name, a new family. Please let me protect this family"_

 _Lily looked to her husband. Vic could tell they were having some sort of silent conversation. They always did that but then again most couple talked like that when they had no words._

 _After few minutes, John sighed running his hand over his hair. "Alright but at least call us once a week so your mother and I won't be worry sick"_

 _Vic nod. "I promise"_

 _ **Flashback end.**.._

* * *

"We're here"

Very looked out the window to find the sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky. They had parked in front of a small two floor house with a small lawn in the front. Lex Luther was already waiting for them by the door.

Vic took her time existing the limo and walked to the door of the house. Lex Luther wearing another of his fancy suit with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Miss Brooks, glad you could make it"

"Not that I had much choice" Vic whispered to her self. Whether he heard her, she didn't know because he went on by opening the door to the house.

The first thing that Vic saw when she entered the house was two boys running around the living room. One of the boys had scars covering his face wearing red PJs while he chased another smaller boy. The second boy was younger with brown hair and brown eyes with blue PJs.

"Wade. Peter" Lex Luther called.

The two boys quickly stopped and turned to look at them. A third boy with red hair wearing dark red sunglasses enters the room wearing black PJs.

"Boys I want you to meet, Victory Brooks" Lex Lither introduced her. "She will be living with you here"

"Hi" the smallest boys shyly waved at her. "My name is Peter"

Nervously Vic looked around searching for anything familiar. The house was a average small house but was enough for a family of four probably. Their was good furniture, walls painted yellow, from the living room she could see the kitchen and the stair that lead to the second floor. I almost remained her of her old home, where she lived with her parents.

"Hello lady" the first boy called catching her attention.

"Uh ugh, sorry. Victory Brooks but Vic is fine" Vic answered.

"Aunt Vic then" Peter chirped.

Vic nodded. It was only thing she could think of at the moment.

"You already know Peter, the youngest. The boy with in red is my second son, Wade and the boy in he sunglasses is my oldest son, Matt" Lex Luther stepped in.

Vic raised her eyes brow as she turned to face him. "What! No Luther"

"In the file I gave you, they boys are registered as Matt Murdock, Wade Winston Wilson and Peter Benjamin Parker, adopted nephews to a Victory Brooks living in Star City. It's fake file of course, it's also includes in the data base but the real one is locked up. In the real one they do carry my surnames beside their own."

Vic nodded taking the information in.

"I will be going now boys" Lex Luther said as he hugged the boys. "She will keep you safe"

"How are you sure?" Wade asked.

"Because like you Wade, she also has special gifts" Lex Luther countered.

Wade frown not sure wether that was a good or bad thing.

"Bye dad" Peter cried.

Lex Luther nodded as he existed the room. Vic and the boys watched as Lex Luther got back in his limo and drove away. Once the car was out of sight, Vic turned to the boys who stood silently watching her.

"So, who wants some ice cream" Vic asked nervously.

* * *

 ** _Again don't forget to comment. Till next up date._**

 ** _P.S. If you want more Marvel and DC crossover. I started writing another story called "Wayne or Stark", if you love rich superheroes kicking bad guys._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Six days later...**

 **Vic's residences in Star City**

"Peter! Wade! Matt! Breakfasts!" Victory shouted. It was a nice Tuesday as she prepared the boys breakfast that morning. She could heard noise coming from the upstairs beds rooms. Followed by running feet going down the stairs.

"Morning Aunt Vic" Peter greeted her as he took a seat.

"Morning Peter" Vic replied with a small smile. Peter's cheerful and angel like smile always made her day. Or sixth day since she began taking care of him and his brothers.

Matt slowly came down the stairs gripping his right hand to the rail and his walking stick in the other.

"Morning"

"Hi Matt" Vic softly greeted as he took a seat in front of Peter.

Vic watched as Peter began to talk to Matt. Peter was always in a good mood which brought life to this house and this house really needed it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Wade who finally came down the stairs talking to himself. First thing she learn about Wade that he liked to talk to himself a lot and his brothers didn't seem to mind but mostly ignored it. Anyone would think that Wade wasn't right in the head, that Wade was probably mentally ill or something and his scars didn't help but she didn't mention them since they seem to be a sour topic. Which wouldn't surprise her since Wade was somehow related to Lex Luther. A crazy man himself who probably passed off his mess-up genes.

"Morning Wade" Vic did her best encouraging smile as Wade took his seat. Mornings were mostly like this, Wade didn't seem to trust her, Matt seem to be trying to get to know her and Peter was Peter. The cheerful little boy any parent would dream of having. Peter was so sweet and smart that Vic found it hard to believe that someone like Peter was related to a demon like Luther. In the end Vic came to conclusion Peter must have taken from their mother.

"Pancakes are ready" Vic placed plates of pancakes in front of each of them. "Give them a try"

Wade looked at her with suspicious, Matt slowly tired the pancakes while Peter happy began to munch on that said breakfast.

"It's better then last time Aunt Vic" Peter encouraged taking a long sip of his of milk.

Matt nodded but she could see him forcing the pancakes down his throat to show her that he was trying.

And there was Wade who looked at he pancakes to total disgust. Poking the pancakes with his fork.

Vic sighed as she was already expecting it and she couldn't blame him. Cooking wasn't her strong suit, she had tried to learn how to cook but it always failed. Most days they ended up eating take out food or heating up frozen foods.

"Why don't you make breakfast next time" Vic suggested.

Wade looked up quickly nodding his head rapidly.

{I want to live!}

[wrong P.O.V.]

{who care whose P.O.V. it is. Bet the writer doesn't know herself}

[true that]

{how much long do we have to eat those pancakes! Have mercy!}

"Are we going today Aunt Vic" Peter chirped swallowing another piece of burn pancakes.

Vic nodded her head. "Excited about starting school"

Peter nodded.

"There nothing on the fridge" Matt said interrupting their conversation.

Vic sighed. "Why don't you guys make of list of everything you want and I will see what I can do"

Crickets filled the room as the three boys remains silent.

"Ok...I'll do it myself then" Vic sighed grabbing a notepad and pen as she went to the kitchen.

"When is dad coming to see us?" Peter asked pushing away his half eaten pancakes.

"Give it a few days Peter, he just came to visit us two days ago" Matt answered.

Peter pouted. "I miss him"

"Forget him Petey" Wade butted in. "You have us and we're all the family you need"

"What about aunt Vic? She been nice to us"

Wade snort giving out a small chuckle. "That lady couldn't find even cook a good pancakes. What makes her think she can't take care of us"

"Give it up Wade, she's trying"

Wade crossed his arms. "Not trying hard enough if you ask me"

"Boys brush your teeth and grab your stuff. We're leaving in ten minutes" Vic shouted from the kitchen.

"Ok" Peter chimed getting off his seat and running up the stairs to his room.

"I call shot gun" Wade shouted running after him.

Deciding not to go after his brothers, Matt remained behind to clear up the table. Taking his time as he stack the plates into one pile. He didn't grab his walking stick since had to use both hands, he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen he could hear Vic mumbling to herself. He moved at a snails pace as he made his way to the sink, plates at hand.

The shaking plates had Victory turned her head around as she saw Matt enter the room.

Before she could do anything Matt slipped on a small action (wade's) figure left in the kitchen floor. Plates went flying into the air, Matt falling to his bottom as gravity took its toll. Without even thinking Vic jumped towards Matt, using her own body to shield him as the plates crash against her back and head.

A loud crash filled the house as Peter and Wade came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

They came to find Matt trembling in the floor as drops of blood began to fall on his clothing.

It took all Victory's strength to not fall on top of Matt. Using her arms to support her, blood dripping from her head and into the floor.

"Matt!" Peter screamed running towards them.

"...No!...stop" Vic shouted. "Wade stop him"

Wade wasn't fast enough as Peter slipped on a broken piece of glass and fell to the ground hitting his head, knocking him out.

"Peter!" Wade and Vic yelled. Matt was still trembling that he didn't hear Peter crashing to the floor.

"Peter!" Wade cried quickly running to your brother side, cradling Peter's head in his arms.

"Wade let me see him" Vic ordered.

"No!" Wade shouted angrily as he held Peter close to him.

Victory staggered back startled by Wade's tone. She could see anger in his eyes.

Not wanting to see them any more Vic raced out to living grabbing her phone and dial for a ambulance.

* * *

 **Star City Hospital**

 **An hours later...**

"The painkillers should easies the pain" Doctor Ludy said writing down a prescription. "If you feeling any sort of strange pain, anything at all please don't forget come here. It was a minor injury but better safe than sorry."

Vic slowly nodded taking the prescription from the doctor.

"...And Pet-"

Doctor Ludy held her hand up interrupting her. "Peter is fine. He might have a concussion from fall so we will have to keep him here for a day to run more test"

Vic nodded once again taking in the information.

"Both of your sons are waiting outside when ever your ready" Doctor Ludy informed.

"Alright" Vic sighed walking out of the room and towards the waiting hall of the hospital. Matt was curled up in the counter chair with his arms around his legs. She could see dry tears still visible on his cheeks and his eyes swollen from crying.

Wade on the other hand was have a screaming contest with himself.

"Where's Peter lady" Wade asked ran up to her once he noticed her presence. "They won't let me see him. I'm his brother but they won't let me see him"

Vic sighed rubbing her left should her with her right hand. "Peter fine. Doctor Ludy want to keep him over night"

Wade frowned. "I want to see him"

"Alright I will take you"

"No I will find him myself" Wade responded harshly before running off to Peter's room.

Victory didn't go after him but decide to focus on the eldest. Matt was pretty shaken up after the accident.

"Mind if I sit next to you" Vic asked.

Matt didn't respond but Vic sat down anyway.

"I'm sorry Matt. I really am, it just that I am not very good of taking care of others much less myself when it comes to the basics. I really want that to change."

Matt was responding or even bothered to face her.

"I can't do this on my own. Wade is out of my league. Peter is so young but you are just right age. You aren't as harsh as Wade or angelic like Peter. Even though your blind I feel that you see better then I ever will"

Vic paused hopping to get a sign that Matt was listen but when none came she continued on.

"You don't need eye sight to see and I can teach you. I can teach you enhance your other senses. So accidents like this won't happen again. You won't be tripping over things or holding to the rail of the stair when going up or down. You will be able move and interact as if you could see as everyone else."

Matt turned to face her.

"I can teach to see without seeing"

* * *

A long awaited update. Sorry for the delay but stuff happens. Other things must continue to go on even though it's been months since I last updated.

Please don't forget to comment. I read the comments and I know there is confusion about Matt's enhanced senses but hopefully this chapter will explain it. I will explore this in the next chapter.

Till the next update.


End file.
